


ｄｅｃｅｉｖｅｒ

by ShatteringDesire



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Love/Hate, Reader Insert, Twisted Affections, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteringDesire/pseuds/ShatteringDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looks certainly can deceive even a Bookman, but not someone whom can see things for the way they are.  </p><p>( Implied Reader/Allen, but nothing really. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	ｄｅｃｅｉｖｅｒ

The edge’s over your mouth curled, showing your amusement as you watched the young, scarred white-haired teenager laugh and joke around with his friends. He was just so…  _easy_. But you weren’t the only one who knew this, and you scowled at the Asian girl  —  Lenalee Lee  —  who placed her hand on Allen’s shoulder. It was meant to be a playful shove, but it turned into something more as you watched both him and her blush, and she quickly recoiled her hand when Lavi teased them.  
  
‘Damn you, Lee.’ You cursed, averting your eyes away from them when the red-head’s knowing gaze caught yours and a grin was placed on his sinful lips.  
  
_He knew._  
  
Not about Allen’s ‘naivety’ and ‘child-like innocence’, no, he knew of that the moment he met the boy, but what he knew of was your feelings for the said boy.  
  
People thought of you as a cruel, uncaring person and that you only cared for yourself  —  and it was true, in a sense, but they would never truly understand even if you explained yet Lavi seemed to have been the only one besides Bookman just what kind of person you were. And he was telling you to stay away, that he wanted Allen’s limited innocence intact.  
  
Sitting up from the table, ignoring the feeling of loneliness when no one said anything, and dumped remains of your leftovers in the garbage can before leaving the room. However, just as you were leaving, you ot turned your head backwards to get one more look of the boy of your twisted affections, and you felt your breath hitch in the back of your throat in surprise.  
  
Dark, heavy silver orbs stared deeply and intently into your own with an almost longing and inquiring look  — but then the smile he offered sent your heart pumping a mile per second and a large grin curled your lips, so when you had your head turned back around, you had startled an old Finder walking into the cafeteria though you paid him no mind other then noticing that.  
  
_**Looks certainly can deceive**_.

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this slightly on 22/04/2015 c:


End file.
